Bionic Problems
by AnythingReally1
Summary: This story follows a combination of problems that Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo have. Leo turns bionic because of Marcus and Douglas, Douglas has a plan up his sleeve, and Leo is conflicted about telling Adam, Bree, and Chase about his bionics. Chase is starting to feel a few feelings towards Bree, and Bree is just conflicted. Everything seems to be happening all at once.
1. The Kidnapping

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter, It might not be very good... I read over it, but I am just going to let you guys tell me what you think. **

**-AwesomeWriter2013**

* * *

Leo's POV  
Today is the worst day of my life. I am just so tired, and everything is going awful. I have no idea why today is that kind of day, but it is.

I walk down the street alone, because Adam, Bree, and Chase went to the movies, with Big D, and my mom.

I look around, it was a dreary day, not to mention my mood, and I just have this... Feeling.. That something bad is going to happen...

I continue walking down the empty side walk, with my phone in my hand. Hoping, praying that Adam, Bree, or Chase will text me, and invite me to come with them. But with no such luck, they haven't. I overheard them on the phone with my mom. . Yeah. That's exactly how things go.

Forgotten again. Oh well. I'm used to it. I have always been in the shadows of Adam, Bree, and Chase, that now..? I don't think anything about it. All they think about me is I'm just the annoying stepbrother who tries to be something that he's not, and try to save the world. Yeah. That's how it goes, with my family anyway.

I sigh a very audible sigh, and I look around, cars passing, Marcus is behind me, the trees- WAIT, MARCUS IS BEHIND ME?!

"AHH!" I scream and try to make a run for it, but the evil, jerk with bionics caught me.

"Now, Now Leo. Your not going anywhere." Marcus said, and held me tightly, I silently slipped my cell phone back in my pocket, ha good thing he didn't see that.

"What do you want Marcus? I thought you were dead, what happened, your daddy bring you back to life?" I snarled.

"Wow, little Leo is actually standing up for himself. I'm shocked." Marcus faked sarcasm, and I punched him in the chest, and tried to get out of his arms.

"Haha that's cute how you think that you think that you can get away from me. Haha think again. " Marcus said, and bashed me over the head with his fist.

The world around me became foggy, but I knew if I passed out, it would just be over like that. He would get something out of me.

"Adam, Bree, and Chase will come for me, you can't win." I say in a foggy voice. Man , I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Adam, Bree, and Chase don't care about you. You are their idiot stepbrother, who they don't even care about enough to invite you to the movies. You were a mistake, and now, your going to be an experiment." Marcus said and the world became dark.

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

Chase's POV  
Wow, that movie was stupid, the whole time Adam was saying stupid junk to throw everyone off.

We get home, and nobody is there. Huh...

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about Leo! Why didn't anyone invite him to the movies?" I said, and everyone had this 'oops' expression on their faces.

"Ugh he is going to be pissed, if not furious. " Bree said, and crossed her arms in guilt.

"Maybe we should go find him, maybe we could talk to him if he's mad about it." Adam suggested, and we all went throughout the house, in search of Leo.

"He's not here." Bree said, and sat down on the couch.

"We looked everywhere Mr Davenport, and he's not here. Anywhere. " I say, and sigh. What if something bad happened to Leo, and we were just out at the movies having a fun time? Huh? Oh gosh, now I feel worse!

" what if something happened to him? What if Marcus came back or Douglas kidnaped him?" I thought aloud, everyone's hearts just stopped beating for a minute after those words appeared out of my mouth.

"We have to go find him, what if he is in real danger, we have to go." Mr Davenport said, and we all ran out the door, on a search for Leo.

***With Leo***

"Great Job Marcus. Now, put him on that table over their, everything is done. This'll show Donny, not to mess with me." Marcus walked over to the table and put Leo down. And walked over to Douglas.

"Okay, so what's the point in this? So you gave Leo bionics, so what,? You know Uncle D, is just going to come in here with Adam, Bree and Chase and grab him. What, are we just going to let that happen or what?" Marcus asked his father, and his father smirked.

"We do nothing. We let him have the brat back. He's no use to us." Douglas told his son, and looked away. "Leo's body is going to be adjusting to the bionic chip in his neck and Leo is going to start to get weak. They will all be worried, then when the time is right, we pounce." Douglas said followed by an evil laugh.

***Meanwhile with the bionics***  
All three bionic teens looked at each other, as they stand outside Marcus' house, a place where they all though they wouldn't be for a very long time.

They all kind of had this telekinesis between them, but they all knew what the others were thinking. What are they supposed to expect when they get in there? It was kind of frightening.

Chases POV  
"Okay guys, Bree, cover me, Adam, cover Bree. Okay, here we go..." I silently identify that this wall is a a hologram morphing wall. Which you can't walk through, but there should be a switch... The last time we didn't have to find anything like this, the wall just opened.

"Hey look! The wall opened!" Adam shouted, I must be really out of it...

"Adam, no it didn't." I looked up and it had opened... "Oh... Good job." I said, and pulled my fingers down from my head.

We all walk in, Bree covering me, Adam covering her and pretty much all of us.

As we enter the lab, it appears that nobody's here... Trap... Yup definatly a trap.

I scan the surroundings, and spot no one around. We slowly walk and stop in the middle.

"Adam, there's Leo, go get him, and lets go!" I ordered, and he ran over and got Leo.

This doesn't make any since... Where is the fight.

"This doesn't feel right, there just going to leave Leo just sitting here, where is the fight, or the explanation. I don't understand. " Bree whispered, and I nod, "lets just get out of here." I whispered back, and we ran out of there, not looking back.

***In a secret place****

"So, explain this to me, why did we just let them take Leo? We always explain our plans. " Marcus said to his father.

"They'll never get what's wrong with Leo in time, he'll die before they figure out what we did to him. " Douglas laughed maniacally.

* * *

**Hope to update sometime soon! Please R&amp;R.**


	2. The Revealation

**Hey Guys, This chapter once again is probably not that good, and just an FYI i tend to go into WAY to much detail, so just beware on that. Thank you to the people who gave me those 7 or so reviews, and as you can tell, I really take to reviews, so if you review, even to tell me you liked it or update soon, I do listen, and I absolutely love reviews. This chapter is somewhat of a filter chapter, because it just basically covers Leo finding out he has bionics, and all about that stuff. But I have those sweet but sad moments in here, lets see... I put in a Leo/Donald Father/step-son moment, which is so sweet, and for those Brase shippers, I put in a sweet moment at the end, and if you aren't one, its a quite cute sister and brother moment, but it was ment for a kind of Brase moment, but it depends on how you interperate it. Thanks for reading! **

**-AwesomeWriter2013**

* * *

Chapter 2

Chase' POV

We all run up to the house, and run in the door, as Davenport runs behind us.

"Take him down to the lab, we need to figure out what they did to him. Douglas doesn't just kidnap, he wants something, or he does something." Mr Davenport says, and we all walk down to the lab.

"Lay him on the cyber desk. I'll scan him" Mr Davenport says as Adam lays Leo on the desk.

Mr Davenport activates the cyber desk, and it fires to life.

The scanning beam goes up and down Leo's body, and everyone is extremely tense.

"Leo Dooley, 4'9, brown eyes, body

Temperature 99.8, slight fever, all brain activity normal. Concussion is apparent " the computer elaborated, then Nr Davenport started typing a lot of different things in the cyber desk.

"Guys, go upstairs, Leo just needs some rest." Davenport said, and walked away from the cyber desk.

"But Mr Davenport-" Bree started, and he cut her off.

"Just go upstairs, and... Sleep in your substitute capsules, okay?" Me Davenport said, and pushed us out the door. Something isn't right... I just know it.

"Guys, there is something Mr Davenport isn't telling us..." I say aloud, and we look at each other for a minute.

***In the Lab***

Donald was staring at his step-son, who was currently laying on his cyber desk.

He may not have gotten to know his step-son very well, but he still loved the boy. He has known Leo since he was about 11 years old. When his father had died, from cancer, at such a young age. Davenport looked at the young 15 year old in front of him, and sighed.

The charts didn't make sense. It all just didn't make sense.

_Leo Francis Dooley_

_4'9_

_Parents: Tasha Marie Dooley and David Jacob Dooley._

_Bionic chip: found and identified_

_Bionic abilities: lightning power, teleportation, super reflexes, Ice Breath, Heat Breath, telekinesis, Hidden Abilities._

_Chip installation: 59% completed_

Donald couldn't believe what he was seeing. They had made Leo bionic, and he thinks he knows what the plan was. Douglas thought that he wouldn't find out that Leo was bionic, and that since his body is adjusting to the bionics, that he could strike when they are vulnerable or that Leo would die before anyone would know.

Donald grabbed Leo, and placed him in Chases Capsule, and close the door.

He walked over to the control panel, and activated chip installation, and pressed the button to complete installation without it being gradual, and slow.

It took a few minutes to reach 70% and than a little later than that, 80%, then finally it reached 90%.

A few seconds later, 90% became 99% and finally it was completed.

After all that was done, Donald decided to leave Leo in there, and just wait until he wakes up.

***Later that Night***

Leo's POV

My head hurts like crazy, the only think that I can tell is that I am Literally sore all over, not just all over my head, and my neck, but just something about the position I'm in...

Wait a minute... Am I standing up? How am I standing and sleeping at the same time...? Hmm... This is somewhat puzzling to me... Wait, did I just say puzzling? Eh, Chase needs to stay away from me, he is seriously rubbing off on me.

Oh right... They didn't invite me to the movies... I'm not sure whether I'm mad, or just so in pain that I just can't even bare it.

I open my eyes, and I'm in... Chase's capsule... Umm... Is this a prank? If so I really want to know who did it, and who the heck bashed me in the head... Because literally, It hurts like mess.

I rub my face, in an attempt to subside the pain, but it really hurts.

Then as if I was hit by a bus (no pun intended there, I feel like I have been hit by a bus) all the memories of Marcus kidnapping me, and then Me passing out came back to me.. What did he do to me?

I crack my neck (a new habit of mine) and I adjust my eyes to the light. I try to get the feeling back in my legs, buts no use, as soon as that happens, I fall, out of the capsule, and down on the ground.

"Seriously! Someone needs to fix that. I mean seriously. He can afford to rebuild the whole lab, but the man can't even fix the stupid capsule!" I say aloud. And I put my hand on my head. Oww, that really hurt.

"Oh my gosh, Leo are you okay?" Big D asks me as he just wakes up from a nap, on the chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine-" I say as I get up, but instantly fall back down, "nope, not fine." I said as I fall back down face first.

And not to mention, I hit my head, again. Is it just me or down this floor want to kill me? I am somewhat mad.

Mr Davenport helped me up, onto an office chair.

"Ughhhh... Seriously, is it just me or is the world spinning..? Ughhh..." I hold my head, which the pain is very severe now, very severe. "Stupid Marcus. Who does that jerk think he is knocking short people down and then kidnapping them and doing who knows what to them. " I mumbled to myself, and held my head in severe pain.

"Here Leo, take this..." Mr Davenport said, and gave me a tablet thing, whatever it is I'm taking it.

But for some reason I blurted out "what is this? Some form of chemically ignited tablet, that will drug me, and make me go into a coma induced state?" WHAT? Okay seriously, as soon as I see Chase I am going to slap the mess out of him.

"Okay, where is Chase, I am going to slap the hell out of him, he needs to for real stop being so intelligent, and smart all the time. He is seriously rubbing off on me!" I said aloud, and groaned.

"I am going to be serious with you leo, Marcus and Douglas turned you bionic... And you may be experiencing symptoms that your chip is adjusting to you body, and that's why you are in excruciating pain. And you see these tablets are to numb the pain, and to help the bionics adjust to your body quicker. "

On instinct I just start laughing like crazy. What Big D was saying was something I've dreamed of having, bionic abilities, but this has got to be a dream. This has got to be a joke.

"Haha nice try Big D, but you can fool me, I mean come on, just tell me this is a joke." I said, and he still had that serious look on his face. Maybe this wasn't a joke. But it had to be...

"Leo, I am being completely serious. Your bionic now." Mr Davenport said, and I stopped with the joke theory... Maybe this is happening to me...

"So I have bionics... Like what?" I said, trying to get answers.

"Well you have lightning abilities. And teleportation."Big D said and I smiled.

"Sweet! I get the same abilities as my alternate me has! Awesome! I already know how to use them!" I said to myself, hoping he really didn't hear it.

"So Leo, I want to set up training sessions so you can learn to control you bionics. And I will work on your bed in your room, so that it works like a capsule so that, you don't have to go through falling on your face every morning. " Mr Davenport said as kind of a joke. Let me just tell you that I'm not laughing.

"So all of this is really real?" I said out loud, and looked down at my hands, letting it all sink in...

"Yeah, it is. I thought you would be happy, you have always wanted to be more like Adam, Bree, and Chase... You know, and now you could really be a part of the team." Mr Davenport says, and while I allow myself a small smile it quickly falls.

"But it's Adam, Bree, and Chase's thing, they wouldn't want me invading on their whole missions, like you always say, I mess things up, I would be a liability." I said, surprised at the words that came out of my mouth... I have always wanted I join the team, but Adam, Bree, and Chase don't need me.

"But Leo.." Mr Davenport said, and I stopped him.

"Listen, I'll think about it, but for now, we keep this bionic stuff about me between us, and my mom. The last thing they would want is their annoying step-brother butting into their lives more than he already does." I said, and I get up from the chair, and look at Big D, and he looked at me.

"So how about bionic training be for half of lunch period, every day until you get the hang of you bionics. But so it won't take you like 20 minutes to walk home, we should practice teleporting or geo leaping now. " Mr Davenport said, he places me across the room from him.

"Okay, so all you have to do is think of a place you want to go, like across the room, and that's how you go."

"Okay. I'll do that. Just go to you?" I said and he nodded.

_Across the room, where Big D is._

I blinked and I was literally about half of a foot away from Big D.

" Woah, that was the most awesome thing I have ever experienced." I said, and smiled.

"Yeah, bionic abilities are very extra ordinary. Now your extra ordinary now, and you need to use it for something good." Big D said and I just think to myself, that I've never heard Big D talk about stuff like that... That's probably why he helped Adam, Bree, and Chase, and kind of took them out of harms way of Douglas. The thought of any of them in danger makes me frown at the thought of it, I mean, they are my friends, even if they don't really like me.

The next thing I do was kind of unexpected. I hugged Big D, and he hugged me back. Even though I haven't really known Big D that long, I know his heart is in the right place, at least at first. I wouldn't let anyone know my thoughts about this or anything else for that matter, but still.

***With Bree and Chase***

Chase's POV

I can't stop thinking about why Mr Davenport just totally kicked us out of the lab, and neither can Bree. It's weird, and we both knew it.

"I just don't understand... Why wouldn't Mr Davenport want us to help? I just want to understand..." Bree said and bit her lip, which is a big tell of one of hers, that she is upset, and confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and scooted closer to her.

"Nothing, I just... I don't even know... It's just I know Davenport has always been there for us, and now what? I feel like he is replacing us with Leo. " Bree said, and what she said makes sense, but that's not true at all. He's not replacing us, if any three of us got hurt like Leo did, I'm sure Davenport would have reacted the same way.

"Bree, that's not true and you know it, Davenport has always even there for us, and he always will be, but you need to understand if one of us, or Leo, gets hurt seriously like Leo did, then he will have to focus on them, it's not like he loves any one of us is his favorite, or he loves any one of us more. And not because we're all related in any way, because in that sense we aren't, but because we have always grown up together, and now Leo is here, and we should seriously owe Leo with our lives, because he literally showed us what everything was. All we ever knew is the lab, and now we basically live regular lives. " I said to her and we hug, and we just sit there in silence. Although Bree may be my sister in a way, she is amazing and she is always putting herself down, and I hate that. She is so beautiful and she doesn't realize it... I just wish she would.

* * *

**I promise future chapters will be better! Please R&amp;R, and if you want to keep up with my updates, which will probably be at such random times, please Follow/favorite :)**

**Thanks again for reading! **

**-AwesomeWriter2013**


	3. The Expectation

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I am so late, but I had school, and I waited so I could at least start the next chapter, so that I could get it to you guys faster, and I would have some motivation. I love you gys, and I promise I will have the next chapter in a few days, maybe a week.**

**-AwsomeWriter2013**

* * *

hapter 3

Adam, Bree, and Chase were sitting in the living room, worried about Leo. They haven't heard anything about his condition since they brought him home a few hours ago.

Suddenly the elevator doors open, and Leo comes somewhat limping out of the elevator.

Leo's POV

After having the heart to heart with Big D, I decided to come upstairs and grabs one food and tell everybody I'm okay.

I somewhat limp out of the elevator, I still have no feeling in my legs, it's so weird.

"Hey Guys." I said and go over to the kitchen.

"Hey Leo- Wait l... LEO?! " Bree yelled and she ran over to me and hugged me tight.

"Oh my gosh Leo, we were so worried about you!" Chase said coming up and hugging me.

"Leooo!" Adam yelled, and ran up to all of us and joined in on the hug, which probably would have crushed us (if you know... We weren't all bionic, but it still kind of hurt)

"Adam! Your going to kill us!" I said, and he let go.

"Sorry. " Adam said and we all laughed.

"It's okay. You can't help your awesome strength" I say and we all laugh.

***The next Day***

Chase's POV

"Chase! GET UP." Shouted Bree from outside my capsule, Ugh, it is only... 7:45?!

"Ughhh, why didn't anyone wake me up before now?" I said in this deep kind of morning voice that I have for about 3 hours after I wake up

"We have been trying to wake you up for 20 minutes!" Bree shouted, and sighed with her arms crossed.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I am a heavy sleeper!" I said and walked over to the elevator. Ugh I don't reach my full potential until I get breakfast.

"Chase you have never been a heavy sleeper before. Remember that time I tried to get up without waking you up, and you literally fell out of your capsule? Or that time I was going to sneak out of the lab to go upstairs when we weren't aloud to? Or that time-"

"I get it. Okay now get off my back. Maybe I was tired." I said and shook my head and walked into the elevator, and pressed the button, and the doors swiftly close.

Ugh so maybe I was up pretty much all night thinking about some things, but seriously, she needs to stop bugging me, she already intruded my mind and my thoughts but now she is trying to pry, and it's getting so annoying!

And so what if I was up all night? (well almost) It doesn't mean anything, so she can lay off. I'm not in a good mood anyway. I have a lot going on in here.

The elevator doors open up, and I groggily grab the cereal off the top shelf, which took a little while. Good think Adam wasn't here, he would have just made fun of me, on a not-so-good day for Chase. Which ill tell you that when I'm in a bad day, and someone messes with me, spike gets out, and then I have a worse day, and it's not pretty. And I realllllyyyyyy hope I won't go into Commando mode at school, because then Mr Davenport would have to pay for something, and I know we aren't the most wealthiest right now.

I grab the milk off the shelf in the fridge and I pour myself a normal size of a bowl, and I eat, chomping at the corn flakes, trying to clear my head, but that's basically impossible for the smartest man in the world now isn't it.

I finish my corn flakes, by cleaning my bowl and putting it in the dishwasher, and then cleaning all the bowls that my siblings have left, and then I go downstairs and get changed.

As I am riding down the elevator, I relies it's going to be the only silence I will probably get all day. I have an urge to stop the elevator, and just sit here for a few minutes, and let my emotions out, but I can't do that. School comes first. Even though I don't really need school, I like it.

The elevator doors quickly open, and I walk over to the control panel, and pick a cool kind of outfit, black skinny jeans, a white muscle shirt and a red and white plaid shirt over it, with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, with blue high tops.

I grab my backpack, and go into the garage, where Adam, Bree, and Mr Davenport and Tasha were. Wait, where is Leo?

"Mr davenport, where is Leo?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I think he went to school early with Janelle. But don't worry, you'll see him at school, I guarantee it." Tasha said, and smiled, The Tasha Way of Doing things she calls it.

"Oh... Leo? At school early? Hah, that's rich!" Bree laughed,

"Ugh, I've got to go, I'll see you guys later." I said, smiled at Davenport and Tasha, and walked out of the garage, and down the long hill, and ou of the gate.

I ran down the street, and then stopped at a street crossing, where I panted. Shut up, I am not the runner. I am basically a nerd when it comes to all that sports and stuff like that. besides when I'm Spike.

The street walk sign lights up, and I walk down across the street, , and on the the other sidewalk.

This is going to be a long day...

*** With Bree and Adam***

Bree's POV

Ugh, I totally have a headache. Stupid day, stupid everything. I mean I am just so upset for no reason.

And you know, just today is 'That time' and I just can't get my harmonies in check. Haha. That's what being a girl is like. Have you tried it?

Oh and then I can't stop thinking about how Chase snapped at me this morning, of course I wasn't mad at him, but I just.. I really want to know what happened. Like why is he in so much of a bad moment today? I don't understand. Was it about me? Or...? I didn't mean to look so mad when I was talking to him at his capsule. I was worried about him, did he not realize that?

" What are you thinking about so deeply Bree? " Adam asked and, tightened the grip on his backpack straps.

"Oh... Nothing, I'm just worried about Chase..." I said, and scratched the back if my neck.

"Aww your worried about him. That's adorable." He said pinching my cheek.

"What, I can't worry about my brother?" I said and twirled my hair in my fingers.

"Bree, I think we both know that this isn't just about that. This isn't just about chase being your brother, it's about something more."

Is he right? Is it about something more than that...?

***With Leo and Jenelle***

Leo's POV

This day has somewhat been an okay day. I'm with my favorite girl, and I am having an awesome day.

I wonder what she would say to me being bionic now... She would probably freak... That would go well.

NOT.

"Janelle, I really like you, and I'm glad you could give me a 2nd chance after that basketball game." I said, and we continued holding hands as we sit on the bench across from the school.

"Leo, I should have known that you weren't bad luck, I mean, come on, that's crazy!" If only she knew I was bionic...

"Yeah I know right, we are perfect for each other." I told her and she smiled, and we started leaning in.

Closer, closer, closer... And then our lips were touching, and we were totally in sync. We didn't have to know what we were doing we just seemed like a natural thing.

The kiss only lasted about 20 seconds, but it was the best first kiss I have ever had. I mean I have kissed my mom, but that's different, She's my mom, and Janelle is my girlfriend.

We broke apart, and she smiled and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yup, we are meant for each other." She said, and we both kissed again.

Today is going to be a good day.

***With Chase***

Ugh, today is going to be the worst day of my life.

"Hello short bionic." Principal perry said while walking to her office. That woman finding out our secret was the worst thing that ever happened to us. And I am not using that lightly.

As I walk to my locker, everyone pays no attention to me, thank god, if no one gets really to close to me today, maybe everything won't exactly go wrong.

"Hey look, it's puny Chase Davendork" Travis, a new school jock who happens to be Trent's cousin, said to me.

That whole 'no trouble' thing only last a few seconds...

I wonder how this is going to turn out.

"What do you want Travis. " I said, still had the whole 'deep sleep voice' going on there.

"Oh look here, Davendork is hitting puberty! Wow, maybe he won't look like a short girl golfer forever!" Travis said, and I sighed.

"Oh what's the matter Davendork, am I bothering you? What if I do this..?" Travis had this even 'Trent' smile on his face, and I knew I wouldn't be able to control this next thing that is going on.

In like a half of a second, a punch was heading straight for my jaw.

The punch was like an eternity to reach my mouth, and when it collided, I could feel myself loosing control.

Then Spike roared out, well not literally 'roared' but you get it.

Spike grabbed Travis' hand and snapped it towards his chest, and pinned it there.

"You pricks think you can jut pick on everyone because your bigger than everyone else... Well your not going to mess with me, and I can almost guarantee that. I will literally end you, don't try, and think I won't." Spike roared, and I tried to gain control but it was no use.

Spike pulled his arm and pushed him down on the ground face first, and stepped on his back, and threw his arm on the ground.

"Don't mess with me." Spike said, and walked away. It kind of sucks when I go into commando mode... I can't stop Spike, and I just have to watch all the damage he causes.

A few seconds later Adam comes around the corner with Bree and then I see Leo across from us.

"Hey Chasey." Adam said, and Spike sneered.

"Ugh shut up with that stupid nickname, it's not clever and it is stupid." Spike sneered.

"Ugh, why is Chase's voice so deep?" Adam asked, and Bree looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"He's in commando mode! Duh." Bree said and slapped Adam upside the head.

"Well, aren't you feisty? I like that." Spike said, and leaned up against the lockers we were closest to.

God, is Spike hitting on Bree? Who does this guy think he is?

"Okay, are you supposed to be hitting on me?" Bree said, and crossed her arms.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but all I know is your cute, and your feisty, and I like that in a girl. " Spike said and reached for Bree's hand.

He is seriously hitting on Bree? No! He doesn't get that right!

"Dude, i don't know who you think you are, but all I know is that I am starting to get real tired of you." Bree said, and I instantly try my hardest to get out of commando mode.

All I do isn't working..I try to shut down the app, but the rewire app crashed. I do try again, but it is hard to do anything from the inside, and you can't control anything.

I open the rewire app back up, and I am finally able to disable commando mode with just using a few little tricks only a bionic could possibly do.

But when the app is engaged, my whole world became black over hearing 'Command App: Disengaged.'

*** With Leo***

Leo's POV

I saw exactly what was going on, and I knew exactly why it happened. It feels kind of good being in the loop, and actually understanding what was going on.

Bree and Adam, were crouched over Chase, and everyone dispersed because of lunch. They didn't even notice he was on the floor. I don't know whether that is good or bad... I run up behind them, and I look at Chase, he is starting to get pale. What If something went wrong?

I had to make a split second decision, and either way, it had to be good.

"Guys, I have to go home anyway, I'll just take him with me, you guys just go." I told them, and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Guys, just trust me!" I said and they put up their hands up in defense.

"Leo, how could you seriously think you could get home faster than Bree and I could? " Adam asked, an I shot him a look, a look that says why don't you just trust me, a look that says why don't you believe in me.

"Because I know I can okay? Just go on, and I'll take care of it!" I said, saying that a little harshly, but I couldn't let them see me using my bionics.

Adam and Bree looked at each other, and just sighed.

"Fine. Whatever." Bree said, and Adam tried to say otherwise but Bree took him by the elbow and walked away.

"Finally." I said, and grabbed onto Chase, and Geo-Leaped into the Lab. All I could do is hope that Mr Davenport could help.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R&amp;R! and if you would like to keep up with my story, Follow/favorite!  
**

**If you want a preview, please PM, or review and ill send that to you!**

**-AwesomeWriter2013**


	4. The Revelation Pt 1

**Hey everyone! **

**I know I have been MIA for a while, and I'm not going to give you guys some lame excuses on why I haven't been updating. Hope this chapter makes up for me not updating in a while. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

****Chapter 4****

****Bree's POV****

****"Why did you say that? You know Leo can't get Chase their fast enough!" Adam yelled at me.****

****"Because, when we race home and tell Davenport that Leo insisted on bringing Chase home, and he'll go get Chase from wherever remotely close he is" I said, and Adam nodded in agreement.****

****"Good Plan, but you couldn't have let me in on it?" He said, and I shrugged my shoulders.****

****"I just didn't think about it..." I said, and he shrugged.****

****"Let's go!" We said and he jumped on my back, and we sped home.****

*******With Leo (Same Time as Bree)*******

****Leo's POV****

****As I blinked my eyes, I was sitting in the lab. Seriously this teleporting this is awesome.****

****"Mr Davenport!" I yell, and he jumps up from the cyber desk, startled and a bit scared.****

****"OH my god! Leo! DON'T DO THAT." Davenport says, and holds his heart as If it was about to burst out of his chest.****

****"We don't have time for you to just stand there, come help Chase!" I said, and picked up Chase, and mr Davenport runs over and picks him up in his own arms. ****

****"What happened?" He asked and took him over to the cyber desk, and started typing a bunch of things into the desk.****

****"He was in Commando mode, and then the app disengaged, an he fainted. I think what happened was Chase was trying to mentally disengage the app, and the the requiring app probably crashed." I said, and mr Davenport looked at me strange. ****

****"How do you know that?" He asked, and I shrugged my shoulders.****

****Although I would like to ask myself how I knew about all that but seriously I have no clue. One day I was as smart as Adam, and then the next day I was pretty smart. Not near as smart as Chase, but I was still pretty smart.****

****"I don't really know.. I was watching how Spike was hitting on Bree, and then I could see Spikes eyes change to Chase's, and then back, and then they started flickering, but I don't think Adam, or Bree noticed. But Spike was hitting on Bree, and then he fainted, and it said Commando App disengaged. And yeah. Here we are." I said, and he started pulling up Chase's status.****

****"Chase Davenport, 4'9, chip malfunction identified, Chip crash identified." The computer said, and mr Davenport started hastily pushing buttons of all sorts, trying to stabilize him, and such. ****

****"Shit." Davenport said, and picked up Chase and placed him in his capsule. ****

****He entered a code, that ignited a chip repair check. ****

****Then a huge gust of wind came by and Bree and Adam appeared out of nowhere. Mr Davenport jumped.****

****"Oh my god, you guys need to warn a person when you guys just flash in unexpected!" He shouts, and holds his chest, and Bree and Adam looks puzzled. ****

****"Leo! How did you get here so fast?!" Bree said suspiciously.****

****"Ummm... I-" I stated, trying to think of an excuse.****

****But I couldn't think of anything... ****

*******Davenports POV*******

****Oh no... Leo is never going to come up with a good enough excuse. No one could, I mean come on! How could you?! You beat the fastest person in the world home! Yeah that makes sense when your supposedly super human.****

****Leo looks around trying to change the subject on the first thing that he can think of. Which actually really works, but only really on Adam. ****

****"Um... Oh hey! Look it's Justin Bieber!" Leo pointed in the direction of the elevator. ****

****"Oh my god where?!" Bree, and Adam shouted turning away, and Leo runs, the way the garage is. ****

****"How could we fall for that?!" Adam and Bree tell in unison. ****

****"Woah, creepy.." Adam and Bree said in unison, "Stop it! Okay fine, I'll stop!" They both said in unison again, and they both sighed in frustration. ****

****"Damn it! How could we let Leo get away?!" Bree said in frustration, Thy have things to deal with, and I really couldn't decide who's side I was on, Leo's side is pretty convincing, but I am not sure he should keep it from Adam, Bree, and Chase. Especially Chase, he could really help him, but he specifically told me not to tell him. It was obvious that he cared more about Adam, Bree, and Chase than his own self... ****

****I guess I just hope Leo in the end tells Adam, Bree, and Chase, but I hope they don't feel the way Leo thinks they feel...****

*******With Adam and Bree*******

****Bree's POV****

****Me and Adam run out of the house,out the gate, and down the street, to the right, and down the street. ****

****What is Leo hiding? I mean why can't he tell us? It's not like we would judge him in any way! We care about him, he's family.****

****I stop and survey the area, much like I do on every mission I have ever been on. Although, chase is always surveying the areas, he has that stupid smart memory bank, and all that kind of stuff. It's kind of unfair how smart he is. ****

****"Bree, do you see Leo in that Tree up there?" Adam snaps me out of my thoughts, and I snap my attention I where Adam is slightly pointing with just his hand.****

****"Yup, that's Leo, but the question is, how did he get up there?" I said, and scratched my head subconsciously. ****

****"Well Leo is a kid, kids climb trees." Adam said and shrugged. ****

****"Adam, Leo isn't a kid, although he still could climb a tree, he is 15. " I said, and sighed.****

****"Lighted up Bree, I was just kidding." Adam said and smiled, but I wasn't smiling.****

****Maybe this is why Leo doesn't want to tell us what is wrong.****

****Adam is always talking bad about Leo, and Chase, just because they aren't as tall as everyone else. And truth be told, Chase is a little younger than me, and he is taller than me, does that even make sense that he is making fun of him? Or Leo for that matter, he is a little younger than me, and he is as tall as me now. You saw how tall future Leo was. That was a bit scary. Leo is going to be taller than Adam. Can't wait for that day.****

****"Come on, lets go." Adam said, and we ran towards the tree across from us.****

****We ran up to the tree, and yelled up.****

****"Leo! Come down! Just tell us what's wrong!" I yell, and Adam adds a 'yeah, you can tell us anything' to it.****

****"Maybe I don't want to tell you? Huh? And ever think that nothing is wrong?" Leo retorted.****

****"Why can't you tell us?" Adam yelled us.****

****"I just don't want to, okay? And besides nothing's wrong, there is nothing for you to worry about so don't worry about it." Leo said, and sighed angrily.****

****"Leo! Just tell us what is wrong with you!" Adam yelled, and I instantly smacked him. Wrong wording smart one. ****

****The next thing that happened was unexpected, he jumped out of the tree, and landed on his feet.****

****When did Leo get so agile?****

****"Nothing is wrong with me! I am perfectly fine, so just leave me alone!" Leo screamed at me and Adam, with a great passion, some would say Leo was getting like Chase in the morning. God that guy has a voice. Jeez.****

****Then Leo took off running back for home, with us following him.****

****Leo gained speed, and he just seemed so agile. ****

****It was somewhat hard for me and Adam to keep up with him.****

****"When did Leo get so fast?!" Adam yelled, and continued running.****

****We made it home, and Leo made a mad dash for the elevator, and pressed the button hastily.****

****The doors swiftly close, and we ran straight into them. ****

****"Owww..." Me and Adam said in unison, and I sighed.****

*******with Leo*******

****Leo's POV****

****The elevator doors close with a swift motion as Adam, and Bree smack right into the doors.****

****I sigh, and lean back against the elevator wall, and slide down, and put my head in my hands. ****

****It's not like I wouldn't want to tell them I am bionic, but it's for their own good. ****

****I stand up, and teleport down to the lab, and I open my eyes, to see Chase sitting at the cyber desk with that come thing that Davenport uses to look onto his chip, looking straight at me, and Davenport standing right next to him, looking at me like 'are you foreal...?' Look.****

****"Ohh, this looks bad... Doesn't it..?" I say aloud while scratching my neck, which still hurts like mess,Thanks for asking.****

****Chase and Mr Davenport nod their heads.****

****"I can explain, but not now. You haven't seen me!" I say, and hide behind the new and improved capsules, and I sigh. ****

****Maybe this won't end badly... Or at least I hope not. ****

*******With Chase (same time as Leo)*******

****My head is pounding, and my whole body aches. Although, it's not the same ache that I've gotten used to with sleeping standing up in my capsule, it's much more painful, like I was hit by a truck. ****

****God it hurts. ****

****I open my eyes, and while it is fairly dark in the lab, the light burns, so I instantly close my eyes again. ****

****Although from what I can see, I was in my capsule, like usual, but something was off... But I can't remember what... Like what happened at school, or wait... Did we go to school? I can't remember a thing...****

****Everything that was going on seemed so... Fuzzy. I remember how Leo has been acting strange, but I don't remember how that started... And just the simplest stuff. Maybe it's because I just woke up...? ****

****A number of moments from A-Z started playing through my head, almost as like I had never remembered them, but I had to remember...****

****I open my eyes once again, and I realize that I'm sitting in my capsule...why am I... Wait..****

****The events of the whole past few days hit me, the whole Marcus and Douglas kidnapping Leo hasn't made him the same, and how I know Mr Davenport knows about it. And the whole thing at the school... Oh great. They are going to ask me what happened, and I don't want to tell them... Not because I don't love them, but... It's for there own good that they don't know what happens at school.****

****When they ask me what happened, I'll say I don't remember... Any of it.****

****I start to stand up, and I feel a little queasy. Probobly from sitting to long. ****

****I stand up, and open up the capsule, an I see Nr Davenport standing at the cyber desk. He must not notice I'm here. ****

****Me Davenports eyes shoot up, and he sees me standing at the capsule, and me holding the door. ****

****He shoots over and looks at me, and glides me over to the cyber desk. ****

****"Chase your awake?!" He shouts, and hugs me.****

****"Owww no need to yell, I'm right here. Still with bionic hearing." I said and sighed.****

****"Sorry." He said as he lets go of the hug, and gestures me to sit down on the cyber desk, and tells me to explain what happened.****

****"Well, I don't really remember... All I remember is going to school that morning..." I lied, hoping that he didn't catch it. ****

****"Are you sure?! You have an 85 GB memory core, you should remember... Maybe something's wrong, let me scan your chip" Mr Davenport said, and he grabbed the BCS or Bionic Chip Scanner, and strapped it as loosely around my neck as possible with it still being able to work. ****

****Then out of nowhere Leo just appears out of nowhere! What in the world...?****

****"Ohh, this looks bad... Doesn't it..?" Leo says and scratches the back of his neck. Duh this looks bad. Why wouldn't it look bad?****

****Me and Mr Davenport nod in stereo, and he looks behind himself nervously.****

****I can explain, but not now. You haven't seen me!" Leo says, and runs behind the capsules, and drops to the floor and sighs. I wonder what or who he's hiding from. ****

****Then all the sudden the elevator doors are opened, and out runs Adam and Bree. ****

****"Have you guys seen Leo?!" They both said in stereo, and me and Davenport look at each other.****

****"Umm... Nope. Haven't seem him. " Davenport answered, and motioned for me to follow suit.****

****" Nope, sorry. " I said, a little faster than I should have.****

****"Ugh. Where could he have gone?!" Adam grunted, and ran out the Lab, Bree following suit.****

****"What the hell?!" I yelled, as Leo came out from behind the capsules.****

****"I can explain!" Leo yelled, putting his hands up in defense. ****

****I gave him that one eyebrow look and he sighed. ****

****"Big D, can you tell him...?" Leo asked painfully, while sighing.****

****"Sure Leo." Davenport said, and sighed. "This all started about a week ago..." He then began telling me all about how Leo got infused with bionics by Marcus and Douglas, and how he tried to keep it secret from me, Bree and Adam. ****

****"Why did you want to keep this from us Leo?" I asked him, and he rubbed the back of his neck. ****

****"You know...just the normal reasons... Nothing serious..." Leo tried to cover up, but he failed miserably.****

****"Leo, what really is going on here...?" Mr Davenport said, knowing what is happening. ****

****"Okay, fine. I didn't want to tell you, Adam, or Bree because... " he sighed, and looked at the floor."The last thing you would want is your annoying step-brother butting into your lives more than I already do. This is you guys' thing, and I don't want to take that away from you too. " Leo said, and looked away again. ****

****I felt bad, I mean, Leo is a part of the team, and even if me and him aren't related, which it isn't like any one of us is related, I felt bad for my step brother, one of my best friends. He couldn't even tell us something that we would understand the most. I mean, I'm not having the best of times right now, I mean, I think I'm falling in love with my sister (yeah I know) and the whole school is set against me. I mean Adams popular. And he could beat anyone up if he so wanted to. And how about Bree? She's smart, funny. Beautiful, and popular. I'm just their somewhat little brother, who's a total geek, and tries to fit in, when god knows I couldn't fit in, even if I wanted to. ****

****I know completely why Leo didn't want to confide in us. And even tell us. Because it would take away from what we have, and he didn't want us to feel like he was you know, he was taking Mr Davenport away from us. ****

****"Leo, you don't have to hide anything from us, were family, we stick together. " I told him, and he smiled. ****

*******WITH ADAM AND BREE*******

****Bree POV****

****Ugh. I am so tired. Why is Leo hiding stuff from us? And he obviously doesn't want to talk about it. I just have to figure this out.****

****"Ugh, we just have to figure this out." I told Adam. ****

****"Well, name off the thing that are different since Leo got captured by Marcus... Maybe we can come up with scenarios." Adam said, and I thought about It for a minute. ****

****"Okay, well Leo has been acting strang, he has all these new abilities that I never thought he had. Agility, stamina, he's a fast rubber, not as fast as me, but pretty fast. He's been smart, not Chase smart, but smart." I furrowed my brow. What could it be ****

****"You know, if I didn't know any better, Id think that Leo is bionic." Adam said, and we shared a look.****

****Then we busted out laughing. ****

****"Leo couldn't be bionic! He's to scrawny! There is no way!" Adam said, still laughing. ****

****"Haha, the only question is, what's really bothering him?" I said, and Adam gave me a look. ****

****"I don't know, but were sure as hell going to find out." ****

* * *

**Thanka for reading! And yes, I realize that it is in bold, which it won't let me fix... I'm using my moms iPad for this, and it's being completely stupid, very much like my computer. Hope you enjoyed, and please review! If you haven't noticed, with the continuos reviews from people, this chapter wouldn't be here. So I hope you all like, and I promise it won't take so long next time.**

**-AwesomeWriter2013**


	5. The Revelation Pt 2

**Hey Everyone! I'm backkkkkkkkk! And ON TIME MIGHT I ADD! So just as promised, Chapter 5 - The Revelation P2.**

**Just to let you guys know, this is part rwo of a three part series of chapters, so things are still getting "Revealed"! Haha you see what I did there? **

**Anyway, enough babbling! Enjoy this chapter whenever your day gets a little less hecktic! Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! **

**-AwesomeWriter2013**

Chapter 5

Chase's POV

"Leo, why won't you tell them?" I asked him, as we're sitting in the lab, Mr Davenport still working on me.

"I don't know. I just think it's simpler that they don't know. " he told me, and sighed. "Right now, I'm just Leo, normal, mess up Leo, to them anyway." He told me, and I nodded.

I think about how Leo has been normal his whole life, and this change is probably hard for him, even if he has always wanted Bionics. I suddenly realize why he didn't tell us. The true reason he didn't tell us. He is used to messing up, and that's normal for him, but if he messes up now, it's kind of on a much larger scale. If he messes up on a mission, he could really hurt people, and I never thought about that myself. I just always thought that missions were normal, that no people were involved in them, but they are. I understand why Leo didn't want to tell us, because he was scared. And I mean he told me he was scared, the whole "change" thing is scary, and what we might think about it would surely be scary. We've always been bionic, since we were born, but how would Adam and Bree react to some newbie coming in with different powers than we've got? I mean, I took it okay, but that's because I understand... Would Adam and Bree understand? I know the answer to almost every other problem and question in the universe, but... I don't know this one...

"Yeah I know what you mean. If we were to expose our bionics, it's simple now that they don't know, but if they found out, it would be chaos. " I elaborated, and he laughed.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said, and lifted his hand up. Making the coffee cup lift up. Leo then puts his hand down, and the coffee cup sits back down on the table.

"You have telekinesis?" I ask him, and he shrugs.

"I guess." Leo replies, and I laugh.

"What do you mean you "guess"?" I ask him, and he shrugs.

"I don't really know, these bionic abilities didnt come with user manuals. So you don't know exactly what you have until you try it out like 5 times." Leo said, and I laughed, because what Leo said really made no sense.

"Well you should know what kind of bionic abilities you have." I told him an he shrugged.

"Well I have Telekinesis, geo leaping, lighting powers, Umm I can't remember what else. " Leo told me, and I nodded.

"That's cool. Geo leaping sounds awesome. Can you show me?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Sure, even though that's how you figured out I was bionic in the first place." He said. "Go way over there" he tells me, and I walk backwards all the way over there.

"Okay, now what?" I ask him, and he chuckles.

"For a genius, you sure ask a lot of questions." He says, and then he tells me to watch.

I keep my eyes focused on Leo, and instantly he is standing about 12 inches away from me.

"Woahh. That is awesome!" I say, and he chuckles.

"Yeah I know right! It completely blows my mind every time I use it. But I guess it's normal though for you guys." Leo says, and I chuckle at the use of "You guys"

"I guess when you've always had these cool abilities, you take them for granted. " I say, and Leo agrees.

"Well anything normal everyone takes for granted. The food we have, the clothes, the privileges we have, we all take for granted." Leo says, and I agree.

"When did you get so smart?" I ask him, and he laughs.

"It's all because of you, your always being so smart. Talking with huge random words, it's quite annoying. " Leo said, and punched me in the shoulder playfully.

"Are you sure it's not a new ability?" I joke, "Ha, well it's not exactly easy being the smartest guy in the world, it's hard, because obviously I can't show weakness, or you know, I have to be the best at everything, if I'm not, then I've totally failed being a bionic. I was born to be the best and I have to be the best." I said, releasing the anxiety that I've been keeping.

"Chase, I didn't know you felt that way..." Mr Davenport said, and came and sit down in front of me and Leo.

"Eh, it's no big deal, you probably don't even care." I say, not really thinking about that, but about a random song.

"Chase, that's not true-" Mr Davenport said, and I stopped him.

"Yes it is! Don't try to deny it because Adam and Bree don't care about me! They don't love me, and they don't want me as a brother! And they sure as hell don't need me on their team!" I blurt out, and I clamp my hand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud!" I say, and clamp my hand over my mouth again to stop the words from escaping.

"Is something wrong with your chip?" Leo said, and got up, and grabbed the chip analyzer.

"Leo, Chase is just expressing his most inner thought- yeah, is there something wrong with your chip?" Mr Davenport gets up, and looks at the chip analyzer in Leo's hand that is pointed at my neck.

"I think there is something wrong..." Leo said, as he leaned in closer to the chip, and looked at the status.

"Chase, go get in your capsule!" Mr Davenport ordered.

"Ugh, stop ordering me around like a pet!" I blurted out, and hit my head on the table countless times, and which I got up and held my mouth shut so that no kind of insults can get out.

"Wow, something really must be wrong! " Leo said, and I stepped into my capsule.

Leo started typing something into the cyber desk, and pulled up the chip statistics.

"Leo, how do you know how to do that?" Davenport asked a little shocked.

"That's not important, there could be something wrong with Chase's chip." Leo said, looking at the status and logistics of the chip.

"It says that there was a breach in security in his chip, meaning that someone tried to break in... " Leo said, and we gave him a 'duh' expression.

"Do you think someone is trying to break into my chip? Or Adam and Bree's?" Leo asked, and Mr Davenport gave a panicked expression, and I looked at him in worry.

"I don't know, but all we can do is put up security walls so that that won't happen." Mr Davenport said, and we both nodded.

"Are you sure you know how to do that Big D? Would it be enough to stop the intruders?"

"I don't know Leo, I just don't know, but what I do know, is that we can't give up without a fight. " Mr Davenport said, and we all share a look.

***With Adam and Bree***

"So this is it, huh?" Bree asked me as we just sit here, on the couch.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, and she sighs.

"We're just going to let Leo get away with hiding something from us?" Bree counters, and I look at her and sigh.

"Bree, you know with all your heart that we can't force Leo to tell us anything. He doesn't want to tell us? Then he shouldn't have to. I want to know what he's hiding, but we can't just pry him open like a book, we have to wait until the timing is right, and then we'll know." I said, and she looked at me quizzically.

"You watch to much "Red Band Society"." Bree says, and I laugh.

"That is a quality television show!" I counter, only to have her busy out laughing.

"Hey, I'm not saying that you watching to much of Red Band Society was a bad thing, I love that show, but I'm saying, that I'm not so sure that we should wait this one out, I don't know about you, but I need to know, I have to know what's bothering Leo, it's almost how if Chase gets hurt, you have to know he'll be okay. I have to know what's bothering him, he's our little brother, I have to know." Bree said, and I smiled.

"Yeah I know how you feel, but I don't think that is the same thing... This could be something big, and we wouldn't know, I mean that hurts me, but we can't pry, that's not what good siblings do, and you know that." I said, and Bree chuckled in response.

"Your such a sap." She teased, and we just both let everything go.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" I said, and she thought for a minute.

"Uhmmmm no, I don't think so..." Bree said, and we just shrugged.

***With Chase, Leo, and Donald***

Leo's POV

"Did you finish?" I asked, and he nodded, so I stepped out of Chase's capsule.

"Yeah, that should be enough to keep out any intruders or hackers out. It's the strongest security software I could find. I'll have to put it on Adam and Bree while I'm at it." Big D said, and I nodded.

"Do you think it was Douglas and Marcus?" I asked, and Mr Davenport smiled.

"When is it not Douglas and Marcus?"

"True."

***With Douglas and Marcus***

"You clicked the wrong function!" Douglas yelled at Marcus, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you don't want things to go wrong maybe you should do it yourself." Marcus told his father, and Douglas grimaced.

"Don't start." Douglas warned."

"I'll start whatever I want. " Marcus said, and crossed his arms.

Douglas looked at him, and slapped him across the face.

Marcus looked at his father, and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I should have used a stronger brainwashing software. " Douglas murmured under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Marcus said, raising his right eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing." Douglas said, and walked away.

"Brainwashing software? What?" Marcus wonders, and walks away, and gets in his capsule.

***With Bree and Adam***

Chase's POV

"Adam! You let me forget that our baby brother was hurt! Damn you!" Bree said, and ran down to the lab, with super speed.

"Hey! I didn't mean to!" Adam yelled after her.

"Well you did!" Bree yelled

Bree ran into the lab, and almost tackle me to the ground.

"Chase! Your okay!"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I smile, and wrap my arms around Bree's hips.

I shouldn't be thinking about my sister like this, but... I can't help it.

"*coughs* Uhmmm guys? Guys?" Leo looks at them awkwardly.

"Stop flirting with each other! Y'all are siblings! Come on now! Do that behind closed doors!" Adam yells, and Bree and I jump apart.

"Shut up Adam!" I yell at him in stereo with Bree.

"Haha works every time." Adam says to himself, and we glare at him.

"Nevermind your petty fights, we've got more important stuff to deal with, someone's trying to hack into you guys' chips. Security has been breached!" Leo yells, and we all look at him like he's crazy.

"Since when do you say "Petty"? Isn't that a Chase word?" Adam said, and Leo rolled his eyes.

"It's his fault!" Leo yells and points to Chase.

"No it's not!" I yell, and Leo crosses his arms.

"I think we all know it's your fault." Leo counters, and Bree laughs.

"it's true." She says, and I huff, and cross my arms.

"Okay, lets get serious, what about the security breach Leo?" Bree says, and I nod to him.

"We'll someone hacked Chase's chip, and were afraid that it's Douglas and Marcus. After what they did last time, we need to be extra careful. So Big D created a very strong program to enhance security on our chips." Leo says, and my eyes widen at his mistake.

"Leo, you realize you said "our chips" don't you?" I say, hinting that he needs to come up with something, fast, and Leo's eyes widen, but he quickly just goes with it.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to say our, I meant to say your chips." Leo said, and Adam rolls his eyes.

"Haha, Leo wants to be like us so bad, he thinks he has a chip too. That's cute. " Adam says, and we all laugh, except me and Leo.

"Yeah..." Leo says, and scratches the back of his neck.

"We'll anyway! We need to get the software uploaded into your chips, it's really important, they could attack at any time. We need to make sure they can't hack into your chips, and turn on the triton app on each other!" Leo yells, and Adam and Bree get in their capsules.

"Chase, aren't you going to get in?" Bree asked.

"Oh I already have the software uploaded in my chip. " I say, and they look at me puzzled

"But- " Bree says, but snaps her mouth shut.

I wonder what she is going to say...

Adam and Bree get in their capsules, and I step behind the power board, and Leo stands beside me.

"Leo, would you mind pulling up the software?" I ask,, and he nods his head, and pulls the software up, and gets it ready for upload.

"All set. Ready for download." He says, and he looks at me.

"Ready you guys?" Chase asks, and they both nod.

Chase pushed the large button on the console, and the download started, showing a skeletal makeup of Adam and Bree, and the software inserting itself into their chips.

After a minute, the download is finished, and Adam and Bree step out of their capsules.

"So, anyone hungry?" Leo said, and we all nodded in agreement.

We all head upstairs, and realize something.

"Hey, Leo, wasn't Mr. Davenport down here before Adam and Bree came down?" I asked him, and he widened his eyes in realization.

"Yeah, he was." Leo said, and we exchanged a look.

***With Douglas and Marcus***

"So what are we using Uncle Donald for again?" Marcus asked, "Didn't we try this at one time before?"

Obviously referring to when they kidnapped Donald, and that backfired in their faces.

"Yes, but this time it will work, I've got them right where I want them." Douglas said, and Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Sure it will." Marcus said, and walked away.

"It will!" Douglas yelled at his son. Marcus chuckled.

"No it won't!" Marcus yelled, and Douglas huffed.

"Why are all my kids such-"

"What are you saying?" Marcus walked back in, and asked.

"Nothing." Douglas said, and Marcus smirked.

"That's what I thought." Marcus whispered to himself.

****With Adam, Bree, Chase,and Leo*****

Chase's POV

"We've got to go get Mr Davenport." I say, and they all look at me with weird looks.

"Your not concerned?" Bree and I immediately changed my tune.

"Oh I am! I was just, kind of our of it for a second.. My bad." I told her.

"Okay, so we'll be back in a little while, Leo, hold down the fort until we or Tasha get home." Bree said, and Chase and Leo looked at each other.

"Why can't I come?" Leo asked, and Adam chuckled.

"Because you'll just screw it up, Duh!" Adam said, and everyone looked at him.

"Adam!" Bree yelled, and smacked him in the chest, and sighed.

"That's not what we mean Leo, it's just that your the weakest one of us, and we can't risk you getting hurt, because you don't have any bionics." Bree said and Leo crossed his arms.

"What! I'm not weak! I can help more then you think I can! I-" Leo stopped himself.

"Leo, can we talk over there for a minute?" I asked, and Leo and I went over to the other side of the room.

"Leo, just say here, and man the fort, we need someone that knows this stuff, and it will be less obvious if you stay back, unless you want to tell Adam and Bree now." Chase said, and Leo sighed.

"Fine." Leo said, and walked away towards the control panel.

"Here's your ear prices, call back if you need anything. I'll have my earpiece if you need me." Leo said, and handed all of us our earpieces.

"Guys, lets go!" Bree yelled, and we all headed out leaving Leo behind.

***Leo's POV***

I can't believe they're going without me. I mean, what Adam said, it hit me hard, I at least thought that they at least thought that I could help a little bit, if I wasn't bionic that is.

You know, I thought they at least thought of me as being somebody. Well, I guess I was wrong, at least About Adam, and maybe Bree too. At least Chase thought I could help, or at least, I think thats what he thought.

Well, I'm not going to let them go out there, thinking I can't take care of myself, when I can, I'm going to go help them! No matter what happens.

I rab some more comfortable clothes, and I came back into the Lab. I go over to the cyber desk, and I type in my name into the serch bar.

"Leo Dooley." Th hologram pulled up, and I serched through the multiple serch results, trying to find the one I want.

"Finally!" I exclaim, and click on the file I am looking for.

I read the info very quickly, and smile at what I find.

"Perfect." I say to myself, close the cyber desk, and run out of the room, on my way to Marcus and Douglas' headquarters.

**Ahhhh! So many revelations! Haha I did it again, Haha! **

**Please Review! **


End file.
